


Cosy

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Hotdogshipping, Humor, KusaYusa, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shosaku, Slice of Life, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some sweet Hotdog stuff is always needed hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Shoichi prepared a little surprise for Yusaku's eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Cosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalDude1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Logan!!! Here I am with my humble gift! I hope you like it... and I wuv u >/////<

"So... why have we closed earlier tonight?" Yusaku wondered, sitting on the passenger seat next to Shoichi.

"Just because," the man grinned somewhat mischievously as street lights kept flashing all the way along the entire road they were driving through.

Shoichi had been rather weird throughout this entire day. Whenever Yusaku asked him about that, the man would simply give him some obviously half-baked excuses and afterwards continue being visibly agitated. And the peak of weirdness happened when Shoichi had suddenly closed Café Nagi a whole an hour and a half earlier than usual.

"Shoichi-san..." Yusaku sighed; he still wasn't fully accustomed to calling the man by his first name, thus he kept using the suffix with it. "Can't you just tell where are we going?"

"Patience, Yusaku, patience," Shoichi chuckled. "We're almost there already."

And soon enough they did arrive at the destination.

It was a local beach near the Stardust ocean, the very same beach that was usually packed with sunbathing people during daytime, but at night it was the most perfect place for couples to have a stroll.

As Yusaku and Shoichi walked through the beach, the boy noticed a canopy with a table and two chairs underneath it. Yusaku was even more surprised when Shoichi headed towards them and...

"Ta-daaah!" the man literally glowed with enthusiasm, grinning happily. "Surprise!"

Yusaku froze where he stood.

"Y-you don't like it?" Shoichi awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"What are we celebrating?" Yusaku's question was the most bizarre one in the history of questions.

"Um..." Shoichi's face was redder than the ripest beetroot. "It's your birthday today?"

"Oh!" Yusaku's eyes widened as he remembered. "Right."

Shoichi laughed softly, but deep inside felt a twinge of pain.

This wasn't how a teen of his age would usually react to their own birthday. _Especially_ if that was their eighteenth one! Every teenager would try to do their best just so that their party, their so-called Sweet Eighteen could be the most pompous and remain the most discussed topic in their school for months... but, of course, Yusaku had never been what was called "an average/typical teenager".

With everything he had been through for most of his life, no wonder he forgot about such a trifle as his own birthday.

"I'm sorry," Yusaku was able to read Shoichi's thoughts as he noticed the saddened look in his eyes.

"Hey-hey!" but, sure thing, Shoichi grinned even more, hiding his own unwelcomed melancholy. "No need to!"

"You know, I never celebrate my birthdays," the boy's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"That's okay, Yusaku," Shoichi replied with a gentle smile. "Just come over here?"

When Yusaku approached the table, he saw a big cake shaped like a hotdog. Obviously handmade as some parts of it looked rather clumsy, not something a professional baker would do.

"Shoichi-san..." the boy's heart skipped a quiet beat.

"Do you like it?" the man asked timidly as he was aware of the cake's imperfection.

"I love it!" Yusaku nodded; how could he possibly reply with anything else, especially when he noticed that some of Shoichi's fingers had band-aids wrapped around them?

"Good," Shoichi sighed with relief and smiled again. "I was worried, honestly. I'm not exactly a good baker, so..."

"You've made it with love. That's what matters the most, so I know it's delicious."

"Yusaku..." the man's face grew red once more, but he quickly snapped out of it as he shook his head. "O-okay! What are we waiting for then?! Let's dig in!"

The two of them sat next to each other and helped themselves to the cake while also drinking apple juice. It was somewhat chilly as the light breeze kept blowing in their direction, but overall Yusaku couldn't help but feel cosy.

"Hmm?" Shoichi suddenly looked at the boy. "Thinking of something fun?"

"Why do you think so?"

"You're smiling~"

"Am I?" Yusaku realised that he actually was and smiled even more. "Well, I think I'm just a little surprised that my birthday's celebration doesn't involve a super fancy party thrown by Ai."

"I'll let you on a secret then," Shoichi whispered. "Ai did plan to throw a grandiose feast in your honour, but I know that you hate loud noises and crowds. Of course, Ai wouldn't listen to my reasoning, so I simply took my chance and dragged you out here so we could be all alone... Heh, Ai is gonna be so pissed when he learns about that."

"We won't tell him," Yusaku chuckled. "We'll say that we had some extra workload tonight."

"I hope it works," Shoichi smirked. "Cause having Ai bestow his rightful anger upon us is... Huh..?!"

Before the man's brain could even properly register what happened, Yusaku's lips were already pressing tight against his. Shoichi couldn't close his eyes as he couldn't help staring at the boy who obviously felt so cosy kissing his lips. And that feeling was so sugary that Shoichi could clearly imagine it running through his veins, making his heart beat faster in that diabetes-inducing joy.

"You had some cake over there," Yusaku chuckled at him as he pulled away. "But I'm also officially adult enough to kiss you like that now, right?"

Shoichi remained paralyzed, overwhelmed by that sweet daze for a couple of moments, but then smirked.

"Absolutely right~"

"Actually..." Yusaku blushed, looking into the man's eyes. "I wouldn't mind seconds."

The two of them smiled at each other and snuggled a little bit more so that they could close this annoying gap between their lips faster, but...

"AHA, there they are!!!" Ai appeared, fuming with righteous anger and followed by Roboppy, Jin and Lightning. "Nice try, Yusaku-chan! But you forgot one thing: if you aren't coming to the party, the party is coming to you!!!"


End file.
